<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как Роджер и Понго by MirroringGlass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838216">Как Роджер и Понго</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass'>MirroringGlass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вампир, гуляющий в парке по ночам, однажды встречает девушку, которая поздно выгуливает свою собаку. На следующий день он уговаривает своего друга-оборотня притвориться его собакой и оформить знакомство с девушкой в стиле "101 далматинец".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как Роджер и Понго</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на "Внезапный челлендж ПдФ".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Са-аня! — в сотый раз раздался гнусавый голос из-за двери. — Са-ань, ну открой!</p><p>В темной комнате невозможно было различить ни звука, ни движения. Не добившись никакого результата в течение нескольких часов, другой оставил бы эту затею, но этот парень привык жить так, будто в запасе у него целая вечность.</p><p>— Ну Саня! — продолжал он, не меняя тональность. — Са-ань!</p><p>Из-под груды подушек и одеял на кровати раздался тяжелый вздох, полный неизбывной тоски. Несмотря на все, чем парень пытался заткнуть уши, он все равно с пугающей четкостью слышал, что происходит за дверью. Тот самый случай, когда его дар оборачивался проклятьем. Александр был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться и совершил непоправимую глупость, позволив своему гостю узнать об этом по вздоху. </p><p>Влад тоже слышал более, чем прекрасно.</p><p>— Сань, — тут же оживился он, сменив протяжное нытье на быструю тираду. — Там холодно. И я жрать хочу… Охотиться по старинке ну никак, сейчас кругом камеры и легавые. Тебе всего-то и нужно будет, что немного хвостом повилять, ты же умеешь! — выдержав небольшую паузу, он снова затянул. — Ну Са-а-ань, ну открой…</p><p>Чувствуя, как затылок быстро покрывается шерстью от злости, Александр откинул одеяло. Если бы он мог просто загрызть Влада, он давно бы уже это сделал. Но Влад был настолько же живучей, насколько и упрямой скотиной. Даже если раскидать его кости по лесу утром, следующей ночью он снова окажется под дверью со своими идиотскими просьбами.</p><p>Саша дернул дверь на себя, едва не вырвав ручку. С грохотом ударившись о противоположную стену, дверь потеряла несколько щепок. Она была не заперта.</p><p>— Сотни лет прогресса, а тебе до сих пор нужно разрешение, чтобы войти? — прорычал Александр, глядя себе под ноги.</p><p>На полу, непринужденно закинув руки за голову, лежал бледный молодой человек с глазами чернее ночи. Они оба прекрасно видели друг друга в темноте, но Саша не мог и надеяться, что его ярко-желтые глаза, вмиг удлинившиеся когти и повышенная лохматость хоть немного напугают вампира.</p><p>— И собака, чтобы охотиться, — улыбаясь, кивнул Влад. — Да, я старомоден, но в этом есть свой шик.</p><p>— Я тебе не собака!</p><p>— Ну, разо-очек, — показав собственные белоснежные клыки, улыбнулся вампир. — Мы будем, как Роджер и Понго! Вскружим одинокой девушке голову, пригласим ее к себе или сами к ней зайдем и… кусь! Дело в шляпе! Ее псина даже тявкнуть не успеет!</p><p>Перешагнув через лежащего вампира, Саша направился на кухню. Раз уж выспаться сегодня не удастся и придется тащиться в собачий холод неизвестно куда, можно хотя бы сварить себе кофе. </p><p>— В шестьдесят первом это бы еще прокатило, — через плечо бросил он. — Но прошло еще шестьдесят лет с тех пор, как знакомиться с девушкой на почве общей любви к собакам было актуально!</p><p>— Классика не стареет, — услужливо включая свет в кухне, довольно промурлыкал вампир. — Сварить тебе кофе?</p><p>Александр устало плюхнулся на старый стул. Он прекрасно знал, что Влад может самостоятельно загнать свою добычу десятками разных способов, а затем убить любого случайного свидетеля, даже не вспотев. Но века в одиночестве сделали этого кровососа сентиментальным, и особое удовольствие он теперь получает, отправляясь на охоту с другом.</p><p>Что бы его друг ни думал по этому поводу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>